ASAMIYA PROJECT   ENGLISH
by KuraiTenshiAsamiya
Summary: Athena Asamiya, the popular Idol PsychoSoldier, receive an invitation for a new KOF tournament... with new rules and new form of fight... what foes have to confrotn the girl?
1. Chapter 1

**ASAMIYA PROJECT**

**CHAPTER 1**

"**PROLOGUE OF A NEW BATTLE"**

_Osaka Auditorium, 10:30 p.m._

-ENCORE, ENCORE!

-Thanks for all. See you in the next concert!

Full of cheers and praises, a popular 18 years old idol, middle height, clear skin, purple eyes like her hair and good measurements (83-57-82), has finished her concert. Due the tiredness and the emotion of the moment, the chick went rapidly at her dressing room for take a deserved shower.

-Wow, that was a lot of people, and this was the first concert. Ok, I'll do my best!

When she finishes and dresses up, the girl saw a paper sheet in her mirror, she takes it and start to read:

"Miss Asamiya: you're been invited to a special meeting tonight in the concert stage, please go as soon as possible."

-That must be a joke of my boss –thought the girl- Well, I don't lose nothing for go; maybe is a present for the successful concert.

However, when she arrives, the stage was empty and dark. Suddenly, the central lamp of the stage turns on.

-Go to front, Miss Asamiya. I guarantee you a nice moment.

The voice is deep and loud: a masculine voice. The girl didn't recognize the voice, but she remembers to known it. With some curiosity (and fear), she goes where the light pointed.

-Oh, sorry for my bad education. Now I'll introduce myself.

Another lamp turns on in front of the chick, showing the guy who calls her.

The girl didn't believe it: this is a mature aged man, blond yellow hair, elegant pose and a huge scar in his chest. The South Town mafia boss: Geese Howard.

-Surprised? Relax, I don't planned fight with you… yet.

-What are you doing here, Geese! I think you only want to kill the Bogards. Are you planning beat me, too? Try it, but you regret! (The girl put in battle pose)

-I told you, I'm not interested in fight; in addition, I'm NOT Geese. Only I take control of this body for do my project, putting as his name…

-Are you so coward? Show yourself! Wait a sec, what project?

As response, Geese throw a letter and it nails next to the face of the girl.

-Do you think I'm a coward? In this case, go to South Town and maybe we'll see there.

Told this, Geese (or the person controlling him) disappeared, and the stage suddenly lightens.

"He was an illusion, because I can't feel his evil presence" thought the girl. However, she turns and saw the letter nailed in the place yet. She took it and went to the room, where immediately start to read.

_Reporters meeting at Osaka, the next day:_

-What the..! Are you kidding, Mr. manager?

-That's no reason for joking. I told you: Athena Asamiya put on hiatus her concert trip for personal reasons.

-That's impossible! Can we talk with her? We demand see her in person!

-I'm so sorry, but… we don't know where she is neither. When we went to see her, she hasn't in her room, only find her mobile phone in the bed and a note: "I've a last minute jam, I need to go to a trip. I hope come back soon. Gomenasai."

_Flight number XXXX, destiny to South Town, at the same time._

The girl, incognito dressed (for avoid reporters), is inside the plain, waiting her arrival to South Town.

_END OF CHAPTER ONE_.


	2. Chapter 2

**ASAMIYA PROJECT  
CHAPTER 2  
"MEETING IN GEESE TOWER"**

_South Town Airport, 2:00 p.m._

-Well, finally arrived to South Town. Now, where should I to go?

Athena took the letter out of her bag: the letter contain besides a map and a golden card with a number "8" engraved in the front, and the logo of Geese company in the reverse. She takes the letter and started to read:

_"For Asamiya Athena._

Congratulations. You're been chosen, and another 31 contestants, to compete in the King of Fighters Tournament of this year. You have 48 hours, starting from the reception of this letter, for inform your participation. For this, is necessary to present in Geese Tower, in South Town (see map attached), in the elapsed time.

The info about the rules of the tournament will be revealed after confirmed your participation.

Don't forget the card included with this letter; this is your ID for the tournament.

Atte. The host.  
Geese Howard"

When she finished to read, Athena went to Geese Tower; but in the half of her trip, a knife fell precisely in front of her!

-Oops, sorry! I only wanted to give you a little scare, but a little more and then this going to be a scar for you, Athena-sempai.  
-Malin-chan, long time no see you! (That was dangerous!)

The other chick was almost of the height of Athena, blond hair, tied and covered inside a brown headband, same color as her short sleeved sweater and same color and her giant socks, and her miniskirt and her shirt are white, with yellow tennis.

-Athena-sempai, are you going to the tournament too? –Malin shows her golden card with the number "23".  
-Wow, that means we'll be rivals –Athena shows her card too– I'll wait for a great match.  
-Ha, I'm not the same as 2003; prepare yourself, because even our team make know me, now I shine by myself, and I'll fight with all my power, inclusively aganaist you (for her own self, I hope Yuri isn't here).

Finish to say this, both girls arrived at Geese Tower entrance.

-Here our roads are separated. Good luck, Malin-chan!  
-Same to you, and pray for no fight with me at the beginning, I won't defeat you so quickly, hehe…  
-Err… ok, if you say so…

The girls entered together to Geese Tower, however, in the moment at Athena put a feet inside the building, all became dark, like the auditorium.

-Glad to see you again, Miss Asamiya.

Geese Howard appeared in front of Athena.

_END OF CHAPTER 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**ASAMIYA PROJECT.  
CHAPTER 3.  
"SHODOWN IN GEESE TOWER"**

_Geese Tower, 4:00 p.m._

-Ok, I'm here as you wanted. Now keep your promise and show yourself!  
-Be quiet, all in the time. Win the KOF tournament and then, maybe I'll present myself and fight with you. Wait a moment, or maybe now…

Geese disappeared so fast like he appeared before, But then…

-REPPU-KEN!

A power gust went at top speed toward Athena, but she evades it for a bit. In response, the girl threw a Psycho Ball in the direction where the Geese´s Reppu-ken has shot, but the attack fades in the dark.

-DOUBLE REPPU-KEN!

A faster and more powerful attack was thrown in the direction of the girl, and this time, she reacts just in time:

-PSYCHO MIRROR!

Athena created a shield with her hands, absorbing Geese´s attack, and sending back to his owner; unfourtunaly, this wave get lost in the dark, too

-Darn, he's so quick, and I can't find his presence… unless… that is!

The chick closes her eyes, and stands quiet. A few seconds later, she notices the trick of her foe: she feels the Reppu-ken wave at her left, but at same time, she feels a little presence at her right. Athena wait the Reppu-ken be very close to her, and then:

-PSYCHO TELEPORT!

Thanks to this move, Athena avoids Geese´s wave in the precise moment, and the attack continue his course, hitting Geese at the other side.

-His presence has weakened, that means I was right. Now is time for counterattack!

Athena does it again her Psycho Teleport, transporting next to Geese, and when she arrives…

-SHINING CRYSTAL BIT!

The girl realized one of her most powerful attacks: she created, using her Psychopowers, 4 crystals, stronger and more intense than her Psycho Balls, enlightening the place where they're fighting; These crystals hit fully to Geese, sending him flying for the force of the four impacts

However, Geese stand up like he only has slipping (in spite of he looks severely wounded for Athena's crystals).

-Miss Asamiya, you don't remember? This body isn't mine. Right, I can feel the pain, but I can manipulate his body yet unless it tires into pieces, or he got free himself (but I doubt that happens). Well, I'm bored of play with you, I prefer wait if you can win the tournament, or I stay with the desire of finish you…

And again, he disappeared…

-Sempai, are you ok?

Athena is again in the entrance of Geese Tower, next to Malin.

-Another illusion? But… was so real.  
-Excuse me?  
-Eh, no, nothing, talking with me, hehe.

After they entered, Geese´s bodyguard and right hand, Billy Kane, with a suit, his headband and the bo in one hand, block the path of the girls.

-Without ID I can't let you pass. Boss orders.

Athena and Malin show their cards. Billy takes the cards, checks them and returns to their owners.

-Miss Asamiya Athena, card number 8, right?  
-Right.  
-And you, Miss…  
-Malin. Only… only name me Malin, ok? –The blonde girl, even has continuing with her defying character, has a little blush after she saw Billy –I'm number 23. Other thing?  
-Ok. Miss Asamiya, her room is in the corridor of the right, room no. 004; and you, Miss Malin, go to second floor, central corridor, in the room no. 207, inside you find your baggage.  
-Baggage? Malin-chan, you've here before?  
-Yep I'm "special guest" for Mr. Howard for the tournament… and they've to digitalize all my weapons.  
-Digitalize?  
-Eh… you'll see at the start of the tournament. Oh, I have to go, see you later!  
-See you!

"Special guest", thought Athena, while she is walking to her room. "What is thinking that guy? I hope Malin-chan is alright".

Finally, Athena reaches her room. She sighs, and enters.

-Welcome, finally my comrade arrives, yeei!

Inside the room was another girl, and she stands up where saw Athena.

-Konnichiwa. My name is Hotaru Futaba and I'm going to be your teammate.

_END OF CHAPTER 3._


	4. Chapter 4

**ASAMIYA PROJECT.  
CHAPTER 4.  
"A NEW KOF"**

_Geese Tower, room 004, 6:30 p.m._

-Are you Asamiya Athena-sama, right?  
-Err… call me with "-sama" is too much, only "-chan" or "-san" is ok, please.  
-Athena-chan? Athena-san? Well, then Athena-san, ¿OK?  
-OK.

The other girl comes close to Athena. She is very young and smaller than Athena; she's dressed with a white baggy trousers and a short-sleeved shirt of the same color, and a blue Chinese-style vest. Her hair is long, blue (like her eyes), and tied in twintails with red ribbons. In her arms she is carrying a little yellow ferret, which has in his neck a headband.

-Hotaru-chan, right?  
-Yeeees.  
-And who is he? – say Athena pointing the ferret..  
-It's my friend, Itokatsu –the ferret jump to Athena's arms.  
-It's so kawaii! Ah, about you say it… team partners?  
-The rules say, "Contestants 7 and 8 must be partners for the combats".  
-Rules? Where do you read this?  
-Ah, I forgot it! Come with me, please.

Hotaru took Athena's hands and they walked trough the room. Then, Athena note the place: It don't look like a simple hotel room, it looks more as a suite: the room have a dining room, king-sized beds, thermal waters and, at the rear, a special room with a computer occupying one wall, and a pair of metallic visors designed as diadems. The girls stopped in this place, in front of the computer.

-Inside this are the rules and our stats. You only have to introduce your golden card and the computer makes all.

Athena introduced her ID in the central part of the computer and, few seconds later, the machine turned on and registered Athena:

_NAME: Athena Asamiya.  
FIGHTING STYLE: Psychopowers + Chinese martial arts.  
NUMBER: 8.  
TEAMMATE: Hotaru Futaba (number 7).  
TEAM POINTS: 0/5."_

-Hotaru-chan, what are the "Team Points"?  
-According to the computer, we gain one point for a victory, and lost one point for every defeat. If we're the first 8 teams in obtain 5 points, we classify to the next phase.  
-And… where do we fight? In Geese Tower?  
-That's, in my personal opinion, the best part of the tournament.

Hotaru took the visors, giving one to Athena and the other kept her.

-Put it. After this, press the button in your right temple.

Athena pushed the button and suddenly, she only saw an intense light; an instant later, she was next to Hotaru in a forest.

-A forest? In South Town?  
-Not exactly. We are in a virtual world designed for Mr. Howard. Here, you can use all your special attacks, and you don't suffer physical damage in the real world, except tiredness. If you want to go to another stage, press your left temple. Because we're teammates, if you transport, then I'll do in automatic.

As sample, Hotaru touched her left temple and disappeared. Athena only have a very little time for see her vanishing, because the light appeared again, and this time, the girls are in the roof of a skyscraper.

-Amazing. And for return to real world?  
-The same way you arrive: press your right temple. Look…

Now, the blue haired girl pushed her right temple and disappeared again. Athena does the same. Now both are in the computer room.

-Well, Athena-san, what do you think?  
-…Incredible. I hope the tournament stars soon! Ah, Hotaru-chan, can I see your ID, please?  
-Of course, no problem!

Hotaru took her card out of her vent (the card have engraved the number "7"), introduce in the computer and, like Athena's card, the machine show the stats of the girl:

_NAME: Hotaru Futaba.  
FIGHTING STYLE: Kung-fu, juu-kei style.  
NUMBER: 7.  
TEAMMATE: Athena Asamiya (number 8).  
TEAM POINTS: 0/5."_

-Kung-fu? I have the feeling that somebody enters to KOF with the same fighting style.  
-Yeah, first was... onii-chan (telling for herself).  
-Sorry, I can't hear you. What do you say, Hotaru-chan?  
-Err… no, nothing, nothing.

Suddenly, the girls hear a voice from the computer:

"Message for all the contestants. We need all of you in Geese Town, the host going to inaugurate the tournament".

-Geese Town?  
-That's the name for Mr. Howard's virtual world (Yeah, he has a ego problem, hehe).  
-Well, better we hurry up. See you in the virtual world, Hotaru-chan!  
-Same you, Athena-san!

Both girls put the visors and transported to Geese Town, where the host is waiting, besides of the another teams. The girls are in a big room, stone walls and a central candle illuminating Geese, and the remaining part of the room is dark, because the team cannot see another thing. After a few minutes, Geese started to talk:

-Welcome to this, the new "King of Fighters" tournament! Obviously you're noticed of the "little" changes in comparison with another years, specially the stages. In this, my virtual world, are all types of stages, all ready for your fights, if you dare, of course.

You have 48 hours, starting at the end of this, for fight. In this time, 8 of the 16 teams have to say goodbye to the tournament, but you can see the tournament yet.

At the end of this phase, I'll inform about the second phase. Good luck, and… FIGHT!

The room enlightens, and suddenly, Athena and Hotaru back to the computer room.

-Well, I think the preparation is over. Athena-san, ready?  
-Glad to hear your good spirit. Ok, here we go!

The girls put again the visors and went to Geese Town, starting (even if they don't know) the most important battle of their lives.

_END OF CHAPTER 4._


End file.
